The New Girl
by FluffyMuffin109
Summary: Young Justice has a new girl! She won't talk to anyone. All she does is stare and walk away. She bites her tongue to keep from saying something that may come out rude. She has a few secrets though. She is an awesome fighter, and she is crushing on one of the members.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the young ****justice characters except for Roxanne Monroe! Thanks for ready!**

"A new team member?!" Super Boy shouted.

"Well, we don't know what else to do with her." Superman said.

Megan smiled, "I think it's a great idea." She said happily.

"What gender?" Artemis asked. "It's a girl named Roxanne. She has electricity and lightning." Batman said. "Well then, I'm in." Artemis said.

"Roxanne, come in." Superman said. A girl walked in with a purple top that stopped at her belly button, purple jeans, green heels, a green scarf brown long hair in a pony tail, and red lipstick. (Outfit on profile)

"Hey." She smiled with one hand on her hip

The boys mouth dropped. "I'm uncomfortable…" She said.

Megan crossed her arms and Superboy and Artemis hit Kid Flash in his head.

"I'm Roxanne Mallone, but you can call me Roxie. I am sure you guys don't want me on this team and I don't want me on this team either." Roxie said simply.

Superman scowled her, "I mean…I would love to be on this team and…" She looked at her hand, "look….foward to…working with you…?" She tried to read.

Robin shook his head, "Well, she has an attitude." He said.

"I'll give ya attitude." Roxanne said. Superman scowled her again. "Ok, ok…" She said.

"Who will show her around?" Batman asked. Megan perked up.

"We will!" She smiled grabbing Artemis and Roxanne's and dragging her out.

"This is my room!" Megan said, "And Artemis's room." She pointed. "This is your room!" Megan opened a door.

Roxie looked at the room and nodded. "Nice." She said simply. She then looked back over at Megan.

She dragged her out to another room. "This is where we train on a daily basis and that room is where our teacher, Black Canary teaches us!" Megan said pointing to a door.

She nodded, knowing a few superhero's, Black Canary was one of them.

"Most important room is here!" Artemis said. "This is where we get our missions and stuff…" Artemis said.

They then took her to the last place. "This is the kitchen and living room where we can hang out!" Artemis said plopping on the couch.

Roxie stood by the door, completely uncomfortable.

"Well, I'll start off, I'm Robin, but you can call me Robin." He said holding out his hand.

Roxie looked at his hand. "I'm Kid Flash, but you can call me Wally." He said leaning on the door frame flirtatiously.

"Ewww…" Roxie said moving away and shivering.

"Don't worry about it, I don't bite." He said. Roxie shivered.

Artemis laughed. "Dissed!" She giggled.

"This is Superboy." Megan said pointing to him.

"My name is Connor." He said annoyed.

"He is Red Arrow." Robin pointed. He was cute! She thought

"My name is Roy." He said not looking up.

She bit her lip and her tongue, she knew she was on edge of saying something slick.

"And you are?" He asked. Roxie tilted her head back and walked out to her room.

"Rude." Wally said.

"Maybe she needs to get use to us." Megan said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Or she just doesn't like us." Artemis shrugged.

"Or, she is too shy and doesn't want to admit she likes me." Wally said smirking.

"I don't think she is interested in you Wally." Robin said.

"That's obvious." Roy said.

Connor nodded.

"She still hasn't met Aqua lad. Maybe he will have more luck with her?" Megan said.

"I doubt it." Roy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxie woke up to a knock on the door. "Hey! We have to train." Megan knocked on her door.

Roxie sighed. She put on black jeans with a white tang top and black leather jacket. She put her hair in a ponytail and walking out.

She walked into the room with Artemis. Artemis had got her to laugh a little. "If he flirts, punch him in the gut." She said. Roxie smiled at her and nodded.

They walked in. "Ready to talk?" Roy asked. She crossed her arms again. "What's your name?" Black Canary asked.

Roxie looked at Black Canary, then Artemis and Megan then back at Canary. "Roxanne, but you can call me Roxie." She said.

"Welcome to the team. Show me what you can do so far." Black Canary said. Roxie nodded and got into the glowing area.

"Ready? Artemis. Come on and fight her." Canary said. "Go easy on the newbie." She added in a whisper.

Roxie squinted her eyes and as she began, she blocked the first punch with a simple duck. Artemis swung her foot and Roxie blocked it with her arm. Artemis then swung at her stomach and Roxie jumped back. Artemis ran up to her swinging her foot at her jaw. Roxie bent back touching the floor, as she did so, she back flipped kicking Artemis in the stomach.

As Roxie landed, she ran up to the off balance Artemis and slid to her leg kicking her off balance. "Well, impressive. Your block is flawless, but you seem to have a lot of upper body strength." She nodded.

After she trained they all sat in the living room. "Are you single?" Wally asked. "Who wants to know?" She snapped back with an arched eyebrow.

"Well me." He smiled. Roxie looked at him, "Well then no." Roxie said.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Megan asked. "Still haven't thought of a name." Roxie said.

Artemis laughed at her. Roxie shrugged. "Well, could you tell us about you?" Megan asked sitting snacks on the table.

Roxie tapped her chin. "No." She said.

Roy shook his head at her, "If we don't know you, we won't exactly be a team." He said.

"Yeah, just a little about you." Robin said.

"Ok, I like silence, reading, when people don't bug me into BS. I like the color purple, fighting, and winning a fight." Roxie said.

Conner growled and Megan patted his back to call him.

Roxie looked at the boy growling. "Woof." She said standing up and leaving.

"Ok, she's rude, but she is funny." Artemis said.

"Did she tell you about her?" Megan asked.

"A little, but I don't know if I should tell…" Artemis said thinking.

"Maybe I should get girl time with her to see if she mentions anything." Megan said.

"She won't. She is too clammed up." Roy said.

"We never know!" Megan said, "Maybe she needs to get use to us?" She shrugged and smiled.

"I think she is just uncomfortable." Robin said.

Someone walked in and everyone looked over. "Aqualad! You're here!" Megan smiled.

"You heard about the knew girl?" Robin asked.

He nodded, "I heard how she won't tell you all anything, hopefully she won't mind me asking her." He said.

They all nodded. "Good luck." Roy mumbled as he walked away.

He went to Roxie's room and knocked on the door.


End file.
